


and you're the best among the rest

by queenliest (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenliest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you don't know who is luckier--him or you. </p><p>after the events and the drama transpiring upon the release of abigail breslin's song 'you suck', you try and comfort your boyfriend over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>  <b> [Michael Clifford/Reader] </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	and you're the best among the rest

* * *

You were baffled and confused; you were puzzled and disoriented. 

You had just woken up from your long afternoon nap and you had grabbed your phone from the table beside your bed to check on your Twitter. You were suddenly surprised at what you had seen—you had gotten quite a few notifications from your followers to check out a new song as well as its music video. You had also scrolled down to a certain trend— _Abigail You Tried—_ as you had been curious as to what its contents where. It turned out that the trend was about the song an artist you didn’t quite heard of—Abigail Breslin—had written and some fans had claimed that it was about your boyfriend, Michael. 

And so, you being the curious cat that you were, had watched it. 

You realized that Abigail—whoever she was since you didn’t quite know her—had indeed written a song that insulted your boyfriend’s physical features. You let a frown grace your lips; it wasn’t that it wasn’t a good song—it was just a little below the belt. 

And then suddenly, your mind whirred into action and an idea clicked and formed into your head. 

You scrolled through your phone’s gallery, trying to find what you had been looking for. 

_Aha. There they are._

You opened your Twitter account once more and made a new tweet, uploading the cutest picture you and your boyfriend had in your phone. It was from his tour in New York last year, and the two of you were standing at someplace you didn’t quite know. The place was filled with yellow lightings that cast dim glow upon your faces. The both of you were sporting pouty faces at the camera that made the entire picture seem even cuter. 

As soon as you had uploaded it and posted the tweet, some of your followers had started tweeting you, congratulating you for winning battle you didn’t quite know about and cheering you on. You had a vague idea of what they meant, so you allowed a smile to grace your lips. 

A minute later, you felt your phone vibrating in your hands. 

You clicked the answer button and pressed the phone in your ear before opening your mouth to answer. 

“Hello,” you said. 

“Hey, **(Your Name)** ,” you heard the familiar voice of your boyfriend, Michael, greet you on the other side of the line. 

“Hi,” you said again. You had no idea what to say to him and so you had let the silence fall between the two of you for quite some time. 

He was the one who broke the silence, anyway. 

“I saw what you just tweeted,” he said. You might be too far away from him to see it, but you could just imagine his face-splitting grin right at this moment. 

“Oh, well,” you said, shrugging although you were very aware that he couldn’t see it. You feigned not caring; you feigned as though you didn’t quite care about anything. 

“Are you jealous?” he asked. You could feel him smirk on the other side of the line, could feel his cockiness seeping through his voice from the other side. 

“No, of course not,” you said. “Why would I be?” 

“Because…” he began, trailing off. He seemed to contemplate on his next words. “She wrote a song about me?” 

“Hmph,” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest and tilting your head so that the phone will not drop from its place. “I could write you a thousand songs that are even more poetic than that.” 

“So, you’re jealous then?” He said, sounding a little too hopeful for his own good. 

“No.” 

“Don’t deny what you feel for me, **(Your Name)**.” 

“I’m not jealous.” 

“Why did you tweet that picture of us together, then?” 

“Because she was insulting you?” you said. Your tone had made it sound like you were asking a question instead of a statement. 

He was silent for a while, and you took that as a sign to continue. 

“Hey,” you said. “Just because I’m your girlfriend doesn’t make me not a part of Michael Defence Squad 2K14.” 

“A Michael what?” he asked, laughing. 

“Nothing. Nevermind that now,” you said. 

“Okay,” he said. “Don’t worry about her.” 

“I am not.” 

“Okay. Love you,” he said. 

“Love you, too,” you said before hanging up. 

A minute later a notification popped on your phone. 

It was from Michael. 

You went over to his account and checked it, and not a second later you had the biggest smile on your face. He had tweeted another picture of you together, this time cuter than the one you had posted. 

You really had snagged the best boyfriend in the world, ever. 


End file.
